pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups and the Rumor
Summary When Pinkie Pie spots Jake and Sunset kissing in the jewelry store she thinks they're engaged and she speeds the word and everyone trys to act like they don't know anything so they get them a present Charesters * Jake * Sunset Shimmer * Rubble * Chase * Ruffy-Ruff * Skye * Ryder * Katie * Ace Sorensen * Danny * Lynn Loud * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy * Fred * Daphne * Velma * Ranger * Logan * Monty * Suzan * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Spike * Cali * Rio * Twilight Sparkle * Flash Sentry * Sabrina * Everest * Timber Transcript (Title features Sunset Shimmer and a ring on it) Sunset Shimmer:Pups and the Rumor. (We open on Jake walking around) Jake:Mayor Goodway nice day today. (Then he sees Sunset in the jewelry store) Sunset:It's beautiful. I can take it. Owner:So uh I'll have it Friday. Sunset:Thank you. (Jake enters behind) Jake:If it's for me it's fine I got skinny wrists. Sunset:Oh hi Jake. Jake:What's this? Sunset:It's for my mom's birthday. Jake:Pretty. (Outside Pinkie Pie is skipping along making a fool of herself as usual) (Inside Jake says) Jake:So I'll pay for it. Owner:Ok that's only three dollars. Jake:Only three dollars? OK Sunset:Look at those rings. (Pinkie Pie stops and walks back and she sees them and they kiss she thinks) Applejack:Well I'll be that there's just the sweetest thing I think I've ever heard. Twilight:I don't get it. Pinkie Pie:Come on Twilight put two and two together. Blow away the smoke and look at the fire. Rainbow Dash:Pinkie Pie you're always jumping to conclusions. Pinkie Pie:Well I think they're getting engaged. Rarity:Now if only we could make a date. Pinkie Pie:No they wanna keep it a secret. Rarity:They were buying a ring. Pinkie Pie:We gotta tell Everest and the whole pups. (Cuts to Everest crying) Everest:I'm so happy for them I always knew it would be Sunset. Pinkie Pie:Now we got to get them a present. Everest:(Stops crying)Yeah but what? (Scene Changer:Chase's badge they are working) Chase:That should do it. Danny:Time for the extreme measures! Ryder:Kenneth Sonata Aria Adagio as in the Dazzlings are out today. (Pinkie Pie comes over) Pinkie Pie:Jake and Sunset are getting ingaged! Katie:What?! Twilight:Don't tell them. Rarity:I'll have to find some good fabric for the dress she will be wearing. Ace:I think the fabric store might have some good fabric. Wait what?! How do you know? Pinkie Pie:Because I seen them kissing in the jewlwery store. (Sunset comes over) Sunset:Hey guys. Fluttershy:Hello Sunset. Rainbow Dash:Hey uh hows Jake? Sunset:He's fine. (Cuts to Everest sniffling) Jake:You coming down with something Everest? Everest:No it's ok. Jake:(To Timber)You didn't do nothing to upset your sister did you? Timber:No Jake ive been good. Jake:Everest? You ok? Everest:(OS)Yes everything's fine. (Cries off-screen then leaving Jake and Timber confused) Timber:Musta seen Marshall with another girl pup. Jake:Might be. (Scene Changer:Chase's badge) (Sunset Shimmer is walking down the road) Rainbow Dash:Sup Sunset? Sunset:I'm only on a walk. Rarity:That's good darling. Sunset:Uhhhh.....? Fluttershy:Sunset is everything ok with Jake? Sunset:Sure everything's real fine. Like when I was evil and Snips and Snails were my right handed men. Applejack:Yup and I remember when Big Macintosh needed me to help with Apple Buck season. (See My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic episode 4 Apple Buck Season) (Sunset leaves) (Cuts to Lookout) Ryder:Tommorows Friday so I think that since tomorrows the day we outta get them a gift. Katie:If we don't we'll feel bad on their 20th wedding anniversary. Danny:We can get people to chip in and give pop and sandwiches and other eats. Ace:My thoughts as well. (Scene Changer:Skye's badge they are in the lookout) Ranger:Adagio Dazzle Aria Blaze Sonata Dusk Scooby and the mystery inc gang. Should we invite Sabrina? Ryder&Katie:No! Ace:Ryder Katie! Ryder:Well she's clingy and stocky. And jealous too can't forget she's that. Ranger:He's right Ace. (Cuts to him) The first time in preschool I was happy to meet her and she was just to clingy thinking I'd steal my own brother. (Scoffs) Katie:Unlike her I'm the perfect girl. Ryder:You are that. Elias Kelly Virginia Timothy Courtney Mayabella Scrap. Angel Terry. Pinkie:We got Sunset caught up at Canterlot High. Rainbow:Yeah she's got volenter work for Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna to keeping her busy. Category:Season 5 Category:Crossovers Category:Adam Strickland